Holidays with SPR!
by PsychicOtaku182
Summary: One story for every holiday! I'll have to do New Year's next January!Up now, White Day!
1. Valentine's Day

In honor of Valentine's Day, I present, this Ghost Hunt fanfiction! Please review!

**Warning: Flames will be used to futher Pyrokenetic abilities!**

* * *

Valentine's Day was not one of Kazuya Shibuya's favorite days. Another stupid holiday devoted to love. He and his heart could live without it. His assistant Mai, on the other hand, loved Valentine's Day. She made chocolates for all her friends. Her mother had loved to cook, and had instilled this love in Mai at an early age.

"Morning Naru!" Mai gave a cheerful call as she walked into the office. Taking off her coat, she quickly hurried to make some tea. Kazuya watched from the couch in the main office. She dropped her bag on her desk as she brought him his tea. The bag fell over reveling several well-wrapped boxes. His eyes narrowed to a glare.

"Do you not like Valentine's Day, Naru?" Mai asked, setting the teacup on the table in front of him.

"Not particularly. Just another idiotic holiday that has no purpose."

"Humph!" Mai was not happy about his response. "Morning, Lin-san!"

"Morning."

"Yo, Everyone!" Monk-san, Ayako, Masako, John, and even Yasuhara came pouring into the office.

"Hey, Mai. Are those Valentines that I spy falling out of your bag?"

"No, those are just boxes I'm carrying around for the fun of it. (Crestfallen look from Monk-san) Of course those are Valentines, silly! What else would they be? And before you ask, I have a box for every one. Including The Lord Sour Puss of Shibuya, Naru." Ayako giggled. Lin turned around and practically ran back into his office. He burst out laughing once in side and came back out a few minutes later holding his side. Kazuya glared again, but this time at Mai. She stuck out her tongue at him and went to get the boxes.

"Alright. Monk-san here is yours. This one is Masako's. John's. Here's Ayako's. Yasuhara-san, this one is yours. Lin-san. And finally, Naru, despite your dislike of this holiday, here is your box. I don't care what you do with it!" with that, Mai took up residence at her desk and began to do her filing.

"Mmmm! Mai, these chocolates are terrific! Where did you get them?" Monk-san asked.

"I made them." Mai's answer caused every one, even Kazuya to look up.

"You made these?" Ayako asked.

"Yeah! Mom loved to cook, so I practically grew up in the kitchen! No matter how many times I may fall into holes or have the floor disappear out from under me, in the kitchen, I am queen!!" Mai struck a pose when she said she was queen. "Ha-ha, Knock on wood!!"

"Knock on wood?" Masako hadn't heard that one before.

"My next door neighbor is an American. Every time she says something like that, she fallows up quickly with 'Knock on wood!' It's kind of funny, actually!"

"You have an American for a neighbor, and yet your English is still awful?" Kazuya was being a jerk, as usual.

"Only around you, Naru. Only around you." Mai laughed as Kazuya glared daggers at her.

The Next day...

Mai unlocked the office and walked in. She quickly started the heater and began to start making tea for when Naru and Lin-san got there when a piece of paper on her desk caught her eye.

_Mai,_

_The chocolates were great. I enjoyed them. Hope you enjoyed your day. _

_Kazuya Shibuya_

Mai knew that Naru would deny this letter, if she ever brought it up when the others were around. Still, the fact that Naru had tried her chocolates, liked them, and even written her a thank you note, made the rest of her day five times better than what it would have been. Naru wondered why she was so cheerful, until she delivered his tea.

"Hey, Naru."

"Yes?"

"Your welcome."

"Huh?" Mai had already left. Naru smiled one of his rare smiles. Her happiness was because of that little note? Naru sat there a moment, before turning his attention to White Day. What to get Mai?

**TO BE CONTINUED...!**


	2. Chinese New Year

Kung Hei Fat Choy!!! I LOVE the Chinese New Year!!! In case you're wondering, the Yuki from this story is the same Yuki in the other stories I've written that mention Mai's neighbor, or Yuki. I hope you enjoy this. Remember, reviews are love.

**WARNING: Flames will be used to futher pyrokenetic abilities!!!**

* * *

Lin-san didn't like being in Japan. It meant that he missed out on a lot of things back home in Hong Kong. His favorite was the Chinese New Year. He hadn't seen anything on it since he moved to Japan. So you can imagine his surprise when he came into the office one day to find Taniyama-san and Takigawa-san engrossed in the Lion Dance on her computer.

"So, they actually rehears for this thing all year?"

"I think so. Yuki says that the Chinese New Year celebration actually lasts for fifteen day. She has a lot of web sites that she said are good for learning more. She liked this one because it had the Lion Dance on it." Mai said.

"Did you ask because of Lin-san?" Takigawa asked.

"Hmm? No. Yuki, who, as I have told you is my next door neighbor, and I were talking about holidays and she said that even though she wasn't Chinese, she loved the Chinese New Year because it gave her a chance to really look at a different culture. All I did was ask a simple question. All I wanted was to know if it was anything like the New Year's celebrations I'm familiar with. Apparently, that was far too simple, so she dumps all these web sites on me. And, to make matters worse, they're all in English!! I can speak English relatively well, but my reading leaves something to be desired. So I have to translate these things using this program that I have. It is soooo not fair!" Mai groaned a little.

"Your neighbor likes the Chinese New Year?" Lin-san asked.

"Oh, Good Morning, Lin-san! Yes. She's an American, so she has a really different nature from every one else. She lives here in Japan because she works for some big company as a translator, because she speaks English, Japanese, and Chinese. She is probably one of the coolest people that I know. I'll be over at her house for the Chinese New Year." Mai obviously liked hanging out with this person.

"Hey!" The Irregulars flooded in.

"The office is NOT a country club!" Naru yelled from his office, as the room got a little louder.

"We know, Naru. We were just about to abandon you for a hour or so, so that we could go shopping." Mai gave him an award-winning smile.

"Humph!" was Naru's unceremonious reply. "Shopping for what?"

"Oh, let's see, Yuki said we were making egg-drop soup, Dim Sum, and a couple of other dishes. She also said something about needing red paper, gold paint. Oh! She also wanted some Marzipan, for these little marzipan flowers she was planning on. I personally need to stop by the book store, Yuki said the book that I was looking for was there."

"You read? What book is it?" Naru's always a jerk, isn't he?

"I'm looking for _'The Disturbing History of Dolls and Their Houses'_ by William Phillips." Mai answered quickly.

"Something that has to do with work?" Ayako looked incredulous.

"Yuki read it in English and said it was well written. Yuki likes parapsychology as more of a casual hobby thing. She reads about it, but it's not her career. She wouldn't have suggested it if it was something difficult to understand." Mai shrugged a little.

"Living next door to her is doing you some good, huh?" John asked.

"Yeah! She's really supportive. She even takes care of my cat when I'm out with SPR on a job. I'm learning a lot. I still haven't quite accepted the ESP thing all the way, so she's a big help, by letting me know it's okay to have issues accepting it."

"That's good." Masako might not be the fondest of Mai, and certainly doesn't want Mai to get so good that she replaced her, but she still wanted Mai to do well.

Later...

Everyone, even Naru, had gone shopping. Naru went because Masako told him that whether he liked it or not, he was coming. They then walked over to Mai's.

Ding! Mai rang the doorbell for Yuki's house. "Just a second!" the sound of footsteps alerted them to her approach.

"Hi Mai!" There in the door stood a young woman, about twenty-eight. She was 5'3", with shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and Snow White pale skin. She was wearing a red Mandarin style shirt, black pants, and red silk slippers.

"Hi, I'm Yuki! You must be Mai's Co-workers, and her boss! Would you like to join us for the New Year's celebration?" She smiled.

"Yes!"

Fifteen days later...

For the first time since he moved to Japan, Lin-sawn found himself in the middle of the Chinese New Year. Chatting in Chinese with Yuki, eating some of his favorite foods, and having fun was something that he could get used to. Even Naru was no longer completely in black. After an hour, Mai and Masako agreed that Naru should wear a red shirt. Naru didn't want to. So, Lin and Yuki had threatened, and almost carried out, to dye his hair bright red, going so far as to drag him into the bathroom and get out the hair dye. Naru realized that they were serious when they stuck his head under the showerhead to soak his hair. Poor Naru, he'd get over it. Lin's eyes surveyed the room. The bright red couplets that he had helped to make reminded him of home.

Later that evening...

Yuki had promised them a worthwhile surprise when she dragged them out of her house and down town. She finally stopped at a building. The sign read "Chang Li School of Kung Fu'. A kung fu school? What could be here? They went inside and sat down, with other people. Then the Lion Dance began. This was her surprise. The students of this school were performing the Lion Dance!

Even Later...

After watching different variations of the Lion dance, they had gone back to Yuki's house, to wrap up the celebration.

"Thank you for allowing us to join you." John said.

"You're welcome! I enjoyed having you all over. Please, come over again soon!" Yuki smiled. "We'll have to do this again next year!"

'Yes. Next year. We'll have a celebration again, next year.' Lin-san thought, as he looked back at the apartment, and the two small figures that stood on the balcony waving at them. Lin-san waved back and smiled. This was something he could easily get used to. Yuki, and her Chinese New Year.


	3. White Day

This is the White Day fanfiction! Hope you enjoy.

R&R

**WARNING: Flames will be used to further pyrokenetic abilities!!!**

* * *

White Day had always been a holiday that was not really to Mai's liking. She liked Valentine's Day, because she did things for others. But come White Day, the absence of a special someone all her own made Mai envy her friends. At first it had just been a casual "You're so lucky" moment. But now…..

Mai had someone that she liked. One Kazuya Shibuya, to be exact. Oh! It wasn't fair!! With his brilliant blue eyes, raven black hair, pale skin…. This description will take some time. Please feel free to listen to some music. …. She had fallen for him in a Tokyo on Sunday minute. That wasn't so bad. However, Mai was certain that she would never be anything more than his childish assistant. Tomorrow was White Day. How on earth would she survive?

o0o

As Mai had expected, her day had been filled with White Day gifts to thank her for the Valentines that she had given out. After school, Mai had to deal with an even longer trip to work than usual. The train that she usually took was having a portion of its track fixed, so she had to take two different trains to get to work. That made her a full hour and a half late. Naru, as she had nicknamed her narcissist boss, would be upset. Heck! SHE was upset!! Why wouldn't he be?

As Mai ran up the steps to the office, she could hear voices coming from inside. Listening hard, she was able to determine that they belonged to Naru, Monk-san, Ayako, Masako, John, Yasuhara, and Masako. There was an occasional few words from Lin-san, but Naru's Chinese assistant rarely said anything. Finally reaching the door, slightly out of breath from being stuck behind a group of cigar smokers that would only move at an inch per minute pace, Mai was quick to apologize for her lateness. "Hey Naru! Sorry I'm late. They were doing construction on my normal route, so I had to take two trains!" "Tea."

"Yes, sir!" Mai normally got angry at Kazuya's lack of manners, but she was so happy to be at the office, away from White Day, that she just let it go. Her day had been bad enough with out her stressing over Naru's insensitivity. "Hey Mai! Rough day? You looked like you wanted to break something when you first came in." Monk-san's observations were met with a death glare from Mai, as she set his customary iced coffee in front of him. "(gulp) Sorry I asked! I guess you don't like White Day much. I brought you something, to thank you for the Valentine's Day chocolates that you gave me. Maybe I should give it to you later." Mai's only answer was a nod, and her silence was beginning to bother the others. Monk-san and the others left their White Day gifts to Mai on her desk, out of the way of her rapidly moving pile of filing as she worked to get caught up.

o0o

It was late in the evening when Kazuya came out of his office. He expected to find only Lin, but was surprised, pleasantly so, to see Mai at her desk, finishing up the last of her filing. She looked up at him after finish the sentence that she had been writing. "Would you like some tea, Naru-chan?" "No." Mai shrugged and went back to work. Naru sat down in one of the chairs in the office. His sharp blue eyes watched Mai from over the edge of the day's newspaper. Mai's brown hair hung gently in the way of a clear view of her face, her brown eyes scanning the paper in front of her as she worked. Naru wondered if she disliked White Day because she was single. He had gotten her something, to thank her for the chocolates that she gave him on Valentine's Day. She would get it when she got home. He had arranged for two-dozen pink/yellow tulips to be delivered to her house at exactly 8 o'clock. Still, she looked as if she could use something to put a smile on her face. After all, she looked cute when she smiled at him. Mai sighed as she stood up and stretched a little. "Mai. Why don't we go get something to eat?" "Eh? Um, sure. That's fine with me." After dinner, Naru walked Mai to the train station. He walked one way, and she another. They reached their homes at the exact same moment. Suddenly, Mai's doorbell rang. "I'll need you to sign this." Bewildered, Mai signed for his delivery of two-dozen of her favorite flower. Inside was a card, written by Naru. _Just thought I'd thank you a second time for the chocolate_, _Shibuya Kazuya. _Mai smiled and spun around, still clutching the flowers as she danced around the house to '_Swan Lake'. _She might have a prince after all!


	4. READ!

**Holidays With SPR**

**Author's Note**

**I will be adding GH Song Fics and maybe a few 100 word drabbles to this particular drabble series.**

**Also, Holidays will be added in random order as I write them and may or may not be uploaded in the month that the holiday is in.**

**Thank you for reading my drabbles and please review.**

**Sincerely,**

**PsychicOtaku182**


	5. First Song fic, Not Cinderella

First song fic, so be kind!_

* * *

_

_When I was just a little girl,  
My mama used to tuck me into bed,  
And she'd read me a story._

Taniyama Mai snuggeled into bed as her mother tucked her in.

"Time for a story, princess!" Mai's mother said cheerfully.

_It always was about a princess in distress  
And how a guy would save her  
And end up with the glory._

"Tonight's story is 'Cinderella!"

_I'd lie in bed  
And think about  
The person that I wanted to be,_

Little Mai listened to the story. Okaa-san turned off the lights and left the room. Mai stared at the ceiling. 'Who do I want to be?'

_Then one day I realized  
The fairy tale life wasn't for me_.

'I'm not Cinderella!' Little Taniyama Mai made up her mind, she wasn't going to be helpless like a little princess. 'They always need knights and the guy gets all the credit!'

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna be  
No, no, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself._

Mai tried hard to take care of herself. She wasn't Cinderella! She didn't need a hero!

_Someday I'm gonna find Someone  
Who wants my soul, heart and mind  
Whos not afraid to show that he loves me  
Somebody who will understand im happy just the way i am  
Dont need nobody taking care of me  
(i will be there)I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me  
when i give myself then it has got to be an equal thing_

Naru knew that, in a relationship, Mai would demand equality. Every one knew that. Sure, she may need to be saved from spirits every now and then, but Mai was not some one that you should anger. There were times even spirits were afraid of her!

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna be  
No, no, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself._  
Mai kept working hard to be able to take care of herself. That had been a little harder since she started hunting ghosts, but hey! She was getting there.

_I can slay my own dragons. __I can dream my own dreams.  
My knight in shining armor is me.  
So I'm gonna set me free._

Mai learned very quickly. Bou-san and Ayako taught her a few spirit warding spells and she picked up on them fast. They were surprised at her quickness, but taught her more as they thought she became ready for harder ones.

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side_

Naru saw that Mai wasn't as much of an idiot as she had been. Looking back, she hadn't really been to stupid to begin with, parapsychology wasn't a widely known subject after all.

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh)to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend  
on, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself._

Mai knew that she was still a little like Cinderella, but it wasn't a big issue. She took care of her needs. So what if Naru was her knight in shining armor? At least he didn't have to save her every time something happened!


	6. Hanami

Hi!Sorry if it's been a while since my last update, but here's a new holiday for you! Many thanks to SSJ4 Sailor Menz for betaing and also for suggesting Hanami.Hanami isn't really a holiday so much as it's a unofficial holiday! Enjoy!

* * *

Taniyama Mai loved the smell of sakura and wisteria flowers. Especially when intermingled with the scent of freshly brewed Long Jing tea. She also loved hosting small get-togethers with her friends from SPR. Mai hummed as she spun around while walking into the kitchen, earning her a look from Lin-san, who had just stepped out of his office. As she went past, he gave her a look that clearly asked 'what's up with you?'. He walked over to the kitchenette, somewhat surprised to see that it was immaculate (he really hadn't gone into the kitchen much since they hired Mai). He watched as she quickly set about making a cup of tea. She had just finished setting up a tray of tea when all of a sudden-

"Mai, tea!" Naru's voice rang out through the office. Lin walked quickly back into his office and chuckled slightly at the clockwork routine Naru lived by, making Mai's job a little easier.

"Hai!"

It was later that day when Mai finally began to put her plan into action. She set about making invitations on small pieces of card. She was thankful that she had taken calligraphy class as she made the delicate wisteria designs along the edges with gold ink out-lining major curves in the flower. Her invitations contained the usual 'this time, this place' on it with a small map drawn carefully on the back. She set out to make some food for the party, which she had planned for later in the evening the next day. That way everyone had time to freshen up before it was time to get there. Mai smiled as she remembered when she had watched her mom prepare and host Hanami parties. The lanterns, the food, soft music; everything had been so perfect. She hoped that her first Hanami party in years would go down half as well.

The next day found an exuberant Mai practically waltzing into the office. The others were already there. They always visited the office on Saturday. Mai smiled as she rushed to get everyone something to drink. As she set their drinks in front of them, she also handed them each an invitation, quickly ducking into Naru's and Lin-san's offices to deliver them theirs.

"A Hanami party?" John asked, looking up at the cheerful nineteen-year-old as she bounced out of Naru's office, before he could say anything to rain on her parade.

"That sounds like fun!" Ayako practically squealed at the thought.

"Yes. It does sound enjoyable. The weather is supposed to be very nice." Masako took a small sip of tea, the cup held gently between delicate hands.

"Oi! Jou-chan. You like Hanami?" Bou-san asked Mai as he tilted his head. Her reply was a simple nod.

"Feel free to bring friends or family members along. I think I made enough to feed an army. Oh and just so you know, Yuki is going to make a few things too. Between you and me, I make much better desserts than she does but she's better at entrees."

"You and Yuki seem to be very close." Ayako sipped her peppermint tea, allowing herself to simply enjoy the heavenly aroma as it drifted around her.

"Yuki and I are good friends. Anyway, it'd be nice if you all came. I invited Naru and Lin-san as well, but they may or may not come. You know how they are." Mai rolled her eyes as she turned to take the tray back into the kitchen.

It was about seven o'clock in the evening when Mai finished putting up the paper lanterns. She had always loved this spot. The owner of the property had been kind enough to let her use it. Mai thought back to that conversation.

_**Flashback…**_

'_Hiroki-san, would it be alright if I used the pond area for a Hanami party?'_

'_Please do dear. You'll probably have to do a little trimming with the grass, maybe prune the trees a bit but it'll be nice to see the place lit up again. Your mother always threw the best Hanami parties. I'll see if I can get Aki to clean the place up a little, so you don't have as much work to do.'_

'_Thank you very much, Hiroki-san!'_

'_Your welcome dear.'_

_**End Flashback…**_

Mai felt nostalgic just hearing Hiroki-san's voice. Memory lane was a section of an old farm. The pond had always been where the Hanami parties were held. The pond itself was maybe ten feet in diameter, and only about four to five feet deep and home to quite a few koi. The water was relatively clear and had a few rocks in the bottom. There was a small section, just large enough to put a table there, off to the left of the pond. Yuki had set the food up there, just as it had been when Mai's mother was alive. The rest of the area around the pond had many trees. Many beautiful trees. Stunning cherry trees hung above a wisteria trellis, allowing their blossoms to hang down from the branches. The golden light from the paper lanterns and the enchanting light of twilight intermingled to illuminate the surrounding area. She had finished decorating and was shocked to find that it looked so much like it had before her mother died. The sound of a twig breaking made her turn her head, only to find herself face to face with Naru, looking him straight in the eyes as he walked out of the flowery canopy. His parents, who had been visiting from England for the past week, followed behind him and Mai was pleased to hear the astonishment and wonder in their voices, even if she couldn't understand all that they were saying.

"Look, Martin! It's like a fairytale!" Naru's mother, Luella looked around at the flower covered world surrounding her. The lotus blossoms in the pond, the pink cherry flowers creating a canopy above, the wisteria blossoms hanging down from the pale pink canopy and the stray petals that fell twirling off the trees as the gentle breeze carried them away.

"Oh. Oh I don't think I've seen anything like this before." Mai noticed that Luella had unconsciously lowered her voice to a whisper.

"It is rather lovely, Lu darling." Martin said to his wife in an affectionate way. Mai suddenly had the urge to sock Naru in the jaw. Stupid jerk had no idea how lucky he really was. However, before Mai could even glare at her boss, she was distracted by the sounds of talking. Shortly thereafter, Bou-san and Ayako came through the clearing hand-in-hand. Ayako's parents had come as well along with Masako's parents and her younger brother, Hisoka. Masako and John came into the clearing just after Masako's family did.

Mai set out a large blanket for everyone to sit on, pride welling up in her as she heard the astonished whispers that ran through the group of friends. Soon everyone had eaten and drunk their fill and now they were just sitting there. An extra blanket served to keep in body heat as the air around cooled off. Some people were snuggled into one another with the most obvious being Takigawa and Ayako. Bou-san's parents had shown up a little later than everyone else but his mother had been instantly pleased at the thought of having grandchildren (though there was nothing saying that she would get them in the near future.).

Masako's family was the first to leave. Little Hisoka was half asleep as Masako's father carried him to the car. Soon others were standing up and began to depart, a little reluctant to leave this little slice of heaven. Mai had refused all help in clearing up and had finally resorted to shooing them off because they were tired. The last ones to leave had been Naru, Lin-san, and Naru's parents.

"Mai-chan, it was a spectacular party. Thank you so much for inviting us!"

"You're very welcome, Luella-san. I was happy you came!"

"Here" Luella handed Mai a small parcel, "It's just a little 'Thank you' gift from Martin and I."

"You didn't have to do that but thank you very much!"

"You're welcome. Martin and I have to go now. Noll, you and Lin make sure she gets home safe and help her and her friend carry the food up to their apartments, okay?"

Luella fixed Naru in a stern glare. He nodded his head and sighed, obviously not too happy with his mother. "Good. I'll see you in the morning, dear." With that, Martin and Luella drove off.

The ride home had been short and uncomfortably silent. Mai had no idea why she was so nervous. Naru and Lin-san in the car behind were managing to deal with the silence, whereas Mai and Yuki ended up arguing about which radio station they should listen to. They finally pulled into the parking area and quickly unloaded the surprisingly small amount of food left. Yuki locked the car, grabbed the decorations and shut the trunk. The four of them walked down the hall to the elevator, Naru following Mai and Lin following Yuki.

"Mai."

"Hm?"

"You did well on the Hanami party. My parents enjoyed it."

"I'm glad." He heard what she said, but also heard the tone. She always used that tone when he had said something and it had hurt her. The way she had said that stated clear as day,_ I know they enjoyed themselves Naru, but what about you?_ He left her apartment, but right before she closed the door he turned around.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Mai's voice was soft, holding a hint of surprise in it. He and Lin left, driving back to where they were staying.

Now alone in her apartment, Mai suddenly remembered the gift that had been given to her by Luella. Picking it up, Mai opened the small parcel to find a journal, a pen, and a small note that said:

"_The key to happiness is not in material things. Happiness comes from loving some one and being loved, both unconditionally."- Eugene Davis._

Mai smiled. She placed the note in the very front of the journal, sat down, and began to write.


	7. Wishing you were some how here again

Alright, so I had to change the song by one little word to make it fit the characters. That's okay, right? Please leave tea and Cakes for SSJ4 Sailor Menz, as she is a wonderful beta and deserves them! Enjoy!_

* * *

_

_You were once my one companion.  
You were all that mattered  
You were once a friend and brother,  
Then my world was shattered_

Noll sat on his brother's bed, a shirt held in his hand. Slowly, it slipped to the floor from his grasp. Gene was dead and all Noll felt was cold and numb.

_Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,  
Somehow you would be here _

For many weeks following Gene's death, Noll had trouble distinguishing between dreams and reality. In his dreams, he could see his brother getting off the plane, his trip to Japan over with. However, they were just dreams...

_Wishing I could hear your voice again  
Knowing that I never would_

_Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
All that you dreamed I could_

Noll knew that Gene would want him to continue forward with his life but without even knowing where his brother's body was…

So Noll went to Japan. Many times he would think that he had heard Gene's voice, but whenever he searched for the source, it was never there.

_Passing bells and sculpted angels,  
Cold and monumental,  
Seem, for you the wrong companions  
You were warm and gentle.  
Too many years fighting back tears  
Why can't the past just die . . .? _

After finding Gene, Noll went back to England for a while. As he walked through the well-kept lines of grave markers, Noll realized how wrong the setting seemed. Gene was always cheerful and caring yet this place was cold and harsh. So many memories assaulted Noll as he thought of his brother, and they were like a thousand knives.

_Wishing you were somehow here again  
Knowing we must say goodbye  
Try to forgive, teach me to live  
Give me the strength to try_

Noll had watched with a heavy heart as the remains of his brother were set to rest. Though he had looked rather apathetic to what was going on, it hurt Noll. He hadn't been there when Gene needed him.

_No more memories, no more silent tears_

_No more gazing across the wasted years  
Help me say goodbye.  
Help me say goodbye!_

"Goodbye Gene." Noll murmured softly to the wind, before climbing into the car that would take him to the airport. Maybe his family at SPR would help him heal. Maybe Mai's heart would help him heal.

* * *

Okay, so hopefully you liked it. What should I do next? 


End file.
